1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to light-reflecting means and more particularly to improved projection screens and methods of making the same.
2. Prior Art
The usual types of projection screens for movie and slide projections and the like are relatively expensive to produce and are relatively inefficient in their light reflecting characteristics. They pursue a compromise between reflectance efficiency, side light rejection, viewing zones and the balance of intensity at off-axis angles, with varying success, depending on the particular arrangement of components. Thus, certain of the screens are fabricated of aluminum or metallized surfaces, while others employ other reflective materials. Various surface embossing techniques have been tried, as well as the addition to screen surfaces of solid particles in the form of beads, fish scales, etc. Most of the screens thus far produced employ random patterns on their reflective surfaces and produce only average results. Moreover, most screen fabricating techniques are not capable of producing high performance screens for widely differing needs.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simple, efficient, inexpensive method of producing high quality projection screens to varied specifications, depending on the end uses. Such method should be capable of producing superior screens, both reflective and refractive, in a minimum amount of time, using readily available materials.